Lucifer and his Seven Deadly sins
by sujulove
Summary: Zechs Marquise, also known as Lucifer, raise Alec  From Dark Angel , Harry  from Harry Potter , Jasper  from Twilight , Chris  from Charmed , Tyler  From The Covenant , Quatre  from Gundam Wing  and Lance  from X-men Evolusion  as his Seven deadly sins.
1. Prolog

A/N: Hope you like. I got the idea from a SHINee Lucifer parody and had to write it down. I really hope you like and if there is something you don't understand please ask. Oh and yeah I changed Jasper's story alittle to make it better. He will join the Cullen much later then in the books and movies.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. I don't get paid so don't sue.

Lucifer was a 15 year old guy with blond hair down to his shoulders and his body was well build. He was proud with the toned mascular body he got from hours of training. But it was his eyes that usually scared people. The blue eyes that changed from different shades of blue depended on which mood he was in. Right now they were dark blue with anger when he saw what they were doing to these boys at Manticore. He noticed a boy with bark brown hair and green eyes. They shown with Envy when he watched the onse sitting out of the exrocise. This would be his Envy. You see that Lucifer was feared among the gangs on the streets and he wanted his Seven Deadly sins and that was what he was doing now. No you see, not anyone could be them. They would be hand picked and they would be special in a way only he could and would know. They would have their jobs. Greed and Gluttney would be the onse getting what they needed to stay alive. Pride, Envy and Wrath would be the Assasions. Sloth would be gaurd. While Lust would be his special little one. Though he would take pleasure from them all. Lust would be his only to touch. He waited to nightfall and watched as his little Envy went up to the roof. He climed the wall and snoke up on the boy. He knew that the boy knew he was there by the way he had tensed.

"Are you going to tell? They have been harder than ever because thoes that excaped." Lucifer shook his head.

"My name is Zechs Marquise, but they call me Lucifer on the streets." The boy looked at him in shock.

"You're Lucifer?" Lucifer nodded.

"Yes. You know about me?" The boy nodded.

"They have sent assasions after you but no one has been able to kill you. They always get back in bodybags. They train as hard to kill guys like you but you're the only one no one can kill. They say if we train hard enough we might get our shot." The boy explained. Lucifer smirked.

"So it's from here that all thoes people came from. I never knew who it was that was trying to kill me." The boy smiled shyly.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Recuiting. You see I would like to get my own gang. I get lonley being just me. So a couple weeks ago I got a vision. A vision about seven kids who would be my Seven Deadly sins." The boy frowned.

"Vision?" Lucifer nodded.

"Yes. It's a power I got from my mother. But as my father was a mortal my power will never mature. I can just get small glances of the future. I saw how all of you lived and me bringing you together." The boy's eyes become wide.

"Me, who would I be?"

"Envy." Lucifer said. "Now don't get me wrong. I named you that because you never had a childhood. While the others are treated bad you never got a life out of killing. That's why I want you to be Envy, one of my assasions. But you won't be treated like you are here. Your life won't be all about killing." The boy smiled and nodded.

"I like that. Who will I be killing with?" Lucifer smiled.

"Wrath and Pride. You see Wrath will be a natural born Vampire whose mother has him recuiting for her arm then train them. While Pride is from a wicca family. He is a witch as the wiccas call themselves witches what ever gender they are. He's older brother is getting all the glory. His brother is the twice blessed. The king of magic making Pride the Prince of Magic. He his used to killing demons. He knows the family book of shadowes like the back of his hand but they just don't care about him. He isn't the impotant one. The same with Lust. He comes from the wizerdring world. From a rich family called the Potters. There was an attack on their family by a Dark Lord. He just stunned the parents because one of his fallowers had been a friend of theirs so he would let him have the hornor of killing the husband and the mother would become a sexslave. He then tired to kill on of the children. They were 15 monthes at the time. Little Lust or Harry as his parents named him calls him, pulled up a powerfull sheild of raw magic and sent the curse back at him. Leaving just a scar in the form in the form of an lightningbolt on his forhead. He passed out soon after. A man who people saw as the leader of the light came and looked over both boys. He mistook Lust twin as the one who killed the Dark Lord because he was awake and crying. Since then Little Lust has been taking care of himself. Greed and Glottney will be our food getters and that kinda stuff. Glottney comes from a rich family like little Lust but his family has more money. But he has 29 older sisters. You see the mother couldn't have children so they had testtube children. The mother dead soon after Glottney was born and his family hated him for it. His mother had been afried of that so she had left a back accont to him and as the only male child he is the heir of his father's company. So it will go to him and there is nothing his father can do about it so he hates Glottney even more. We will be able to take care after the company when the father dies. It will be easy to get Glottney. It just tell the father that we offer to take care of Glottney using his own bank accont. Greed was orphanced pretty quickly after his birth. He never known love because since he was six he had this power to cause earthqacks. We have to love him and take care of him. Sloth who will be our gaurd comes from a family Warlorks. They get their power at 13 but accend at 18. But the problem with this power is that this takes the energi it need from your lifeforce so when you use it you loose alittle bit of your life. And the power is addicting. You can so easly be hooked that by the end of 40 you will look like you are 80. This guy has it bad. His dad is mean drunk and his mother is a fucking whore who use his body for pleasure." The boy looked at him in shock. The others had it really bad.

"When do we get them?" Lucifer smiled.

"Now." He said and put his hand on Envy's shoulder and they dissapeared in a whirle of shadows. Oh did he forget to say he could control shadows?


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Alec: Envy, Harry: Lust, Quatre: Gluttney, Lance: Greed, Tyler: Sloth, Chris: Pride, Jasper: Wrath and Zechs: Lucifer

2 years later.

Envy is now 10, Lust and Gluttney is 8,Pride is 9, Greed is 11 and so is Sloth. While Wrath is 14. Like Lucifer said it had been easy to get Gluttney. His father agreed to it as soon as the words left Lucifer's mouth. So now Gluttney was learning about everything he needed about his company and politics. Greed was suspicious but agreed when he found out that they didn't want him for his power. Lust was alittle nervous that the others wouldn't like him. Who would when his family didn't? But when he found out about the others he was alittle more willing to go. Sloth had run to his room and packed what he need and gave Lucifer the keys for the jeep his uncle had given him for him to have when he turned 16. Pride looked at his family with a lone tear before orbing upstairs to get his things. Wrath had asked about what the others thought about what he was and gone with them when they found out that they didn't care and that Pride had a potion that would make them immune to his venom. All venom really. And that Lust had something called blood pops that was like candy for Vampires. They all got along as soon as they heard about the others ex-homelifes. Soon after Lucifer had shown them their rooms. Gluttney and Greed would share. So would Pride, Envy and Wrath. Sloth got his own so he didn't wake anyone when he got in from his night shift. Lust had blushed when he found out that he would share with Lucifer. He blushed even more when Lucifer said why his name would be Lust. He also been told that they would stick to hand and blow jobs 'til he was ready. Lucifer may be mean but not to his little one or the others. Here they would feel loved. Lust and Gluttney had become close after a couple weeks. When Lust told Gluttney about his job Glottney just smiled and told him that not to feel preasured. They Lucifer could always go to Wrath if really needed 'til he was ready. It had taken a year before Lust was comfterble with the thought of beeing just Lucifer's. His first time had hurt but Lucifer was gentle. It turned out that Lust had gotten a vault a Gringrotts from his grandma and grandpa after they had seen who their son and daughter-in-law treated him. It had up to 2.000.000 galloens. Plus the whole a house up in the coloniese where they all moved into. There was an office for Lucifer and the whole Potter Libary had been moved inside the house so Lust would be able to know what he needed when left for Hogwarts. He found a spell that would let Sloth get his power earlier and so that it became like a wicca power. It wouldn't take energi from his lifeforce anymore. They all had celebrated with alcohol that night. And Gluttney had lost his virginity to Sloth that night while Greed lost his to Wrath. Pride lost his to Envy.

3 Years later.

Lust looked sadly at the owl sitting in the kitchen. He knew this day would come. The day everything changed. The day his Hogwarts letter came. They had decided that when it came he would go but come back for Christmas and Summer holidays. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave the others. He knew that Sloth had made his lapto and cellphone work in magical areas. (They had tested it in Diagon Ally.) It wasn't the same as being there. They had even signed him up for normal studies through the net. Then on Christmas and Summer holidays they would test him. It was a muggleborn who had started the program so muggleborns could continue with their normal studies. He took the letter from the owl and put it on the table before going to make breakfast for everyone. As soon as the scent of food started to spread through the house the others came downstairs. The first thing they noticed was Lust sad look.

"Lust, what's wrong?" Gluttney asked, concern lacing his voice. Lust just nodded to the table. They all looked at saw the letter. Lucifer sighed and looked at Greed who continued Lust work while Lucifer pulled Lust on to his lap.

"We talked about this, little one. If you don't show up they all be comming looking for you and then they would seperate all of us." Lust nodded.

"I know. But hate the idea of beeing alone. And if I make friends they wouldn't know the real me." Everyone sighed. They didn't like it either. Lucifer stilled. They all looked at him, waiting for him to come out of his vision. When he did he looked so depressed.

"Seems that Lust isn't the only one leaving." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What?" Gluttney was the only one able to speak.

"A week after Lust leaves. Gluttney will be taken by the copes while he and Greed is out shopping for food. They will find us and split us up. Envy would go to Seattle were a guy named Zack would pretend to be his brother." Envy nodded.

"He was one of the X-5 that excaped. He was the boss of that unit." Everyone looked at him in shock. He shrugged. "The guy came up to me two years ago trying to make me leave. I just told him to rott in hell." Lucifer shook his head.

"Wrath will be taken in by a coven of vampires. Changed vampires. Muggle not magical and they feed on animal blood." Wrath looked sad at the thought of someone trying to replase his family. "Greed would taken in by a school for kids like him. Xaiver-"

"School for gifted students." Greed inturappted. "Tried before. Told him to shove it where the sun doesn't shine." Everyone laughed at the thought of Greed telling a proffessor of.

"Anyway," Lucifer continued after they stopped laughing. "Pride would be taken in by his grandfather." Pride looked depressed of having to go near his ex-family again. "Sloth will go to a family named Garwin. They are friends of your father's. Apparently, they have been looking for you since your father died 4 years ago. Drove drunk and ran into a pule. Your mother shot herself soon after." Sloth just nodded. Lust looked at Lucifer.

"So what do we do?" Everyone looked at Lucifer then.

"We will just go sooner then my vision. Gluttney apparently your father died in some accident so the company reported you missing. He had told the guvenors that you were home with your sisters and wanted nothing to do with the meeting until you had to. So it just walk into nearest police station." Glyttney nodded saddly.

"Wrath you go to the family and 'seek out help'. You pull up the story of your mother and you just been able to kill her instead of when you killed her 3 years ago. Lust can always send you blood pops when ever he can." Wrath nodded. Thinking of what he would bring.

"Greed, do you know where that school is?" Greed shook his head.

"No but I have the proffessor's nr." Lucifer nodded.

"Call him now." Greed nodded and went over to the kitchen house phone.

"Hello, is this Xaiver's school of gifted children?...My name is Lance and he came and talked to me a couple years ago...Yeah well I need a place to stay so if...Yeah I can be there in 2  
days...thanks Mr. Summers." He hung up and pulled a grimacre. "'Yes, we have the best school suited for your needs.'" He mucked in a high and mighty voice making everyone laugh. "Well I have 2 days. So either I leave tomorrow or Lucifer shadow me there in two days." Lucifer smiled.

"I will shadow you." Greed nodded in thanks before he started to put food on the table so everyone could eat. "Pride, do you still know your grandfather's nr?" Pride nodded and Lucifer nodded towards the phone. Pride saddly went to the phone.

"Grandpa? It's Chris and I don't know what to do. I have nowhere to go...I can?...Thanks grandpa. See you then." Looked at the others. "3 days." Lucifer nodded.

"Envy, do you have anyway to call this Zack guy?" Envy nodded and went to the phone.

"Hey Zach this is Alec..yeah the guy 2 years ago. Yeash you gave me the stupid name so I thought you rememberd it...Yeah well do you option still stand...Yeah I need a place to crash...so in 1 day in Seattle?...Yeah I'll be there." He hung up. "1 day." Lucifer sighed.

"I'll shadow you in the morning." Envy nodded. "Lust will just show up at the train station as we planned earlier. Keep the laptops and cellphones so we will be able to stay in contact. Lust you'll still be staying here on holidays seeing as you own the house." They all nodded. "So guys let's make our last day count shall we?" That day they had more fun then ever. They went to every amusment park on the colonie. Raiding everything they could, which with they help of a potion meant everything. Then they went to a zoo. Lust dragged them to a magical Zoo that sold Familiars and them to pick anything they wanted. They told them that they couldn't. Expecially Wrath saying that he would live with vegetarian vampire who ate animals. But Lust glared at him and told him that it would bond with him and smell like him to them. So it would be like eating him for them. Then he pulled the big puppy eyes and pouting lips.

"A-and h-here I-I t-thought y-you l-loved m-me. A-and t-the o-one t-time I-I w-want t-t b-buy y-you s-something y-you s-say n-no l-like y-y d-don't l-love m-me a-anymore a-and d-don't w-want t-to r-remember m-me." He sniffed making everyone look at him nervously except Gluttney. He just shook his head at the older guys and hugged his brother in all but blood to his chest. Trying to 'calm him down'. The guys agreed when they saw Lust shoulders shaking. But when Lust looked up they saw that it was of laughter and not crying. "You agreed so you can't take it back. Go in there and fallow the pull." Everyone was confused by what he meant but as soon as they came inside they felt the pull. Pulling them into different directions. Gluttney was pulled to the lions. Greed was pulled to the Panthers. Lucifer was pulled to an egg. On the sign it said that it was a shadow phinoex. Envy was pulled to the tigers. Pride was pulled to the owls. Wrath was pulled to the horses. Sloth was pulled to the foxes. And Lust was pulled to the wolfs. He picked a pure white wolf pup. It was so small it fit to both of his hands. He met up with the others and saw that Wrath had a pure white horse, Greed had small panther kit, Lucifer had his egg which he said was a shadow phineox. Lust smiled and told him that only people who can control shadows can make them hatch and then bond with them. Which made everyone gawk at Lucifer. Pride had a white owl with a black spot on each of it's wings. Envy had a white tiger kit. Sloth had an orange fox kit that had black paws. It also had block spots on the tip of it's ears and a white stomach. Gluttney had a lion kit resting in his arms. They went and paid for them then went home. Where they put Wrath's horse in the stable in the back before going to bed. Lust laid down but was quickly pulled into Lucifer arms.

"I'll miss this. I'll miss you." He whispered as he rested his head on Lucifer's chest. "I-I need you Luc." Lucifer smiled and nodded pulling his little one into a kiss.

"You can have me anytime you want."


	3. Chapter 2

**Pride: **

Pride looked around the house he was now suppose to stay in. His grandfather had picked him up at the airport after he 'flew' in. The house was a simple three bedroom house. The bedrooms were upstairs along with a small bathroom. Downstairs was the livingroom, kitchen, another bathroom and Victor's office. In Pride's bedroom was just a couple of things. A bed, a desk by the window and a wordrobe. And if things couldn't get worse his ex-family would come over for dinner and 'reconnect' with him as his grandfather said.

Later at dinner.

Dinner had been a quiet affair so far. Pride had could out that he had a little sister, who was 7, named Melinda who was just as spoilt as Wyatt. His Aunt's and Uncle's were there too with their families. Phoebe had little Jack and Sarah with her. Both were 5. Paige had her 10 year old Henry Jr with her. The twins had apparenty been sick all weekend. But Pride did have some amusment under dinner because Wyatt had brought his girlfriend Bianca with him. It was funny to see does too ignore Piper's atampts to talk. Henry Jr was sitting next to Pride and was taken glances of his cousin who had ran away when he was 3 years old. He didn't remember much about him but he knew that he was nicer than Wyatt. Paige was the first to try and talk to Pride.

"So Chris, why did you run?" Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to his answer. Pride looked at her coldly.

"Well because I had had enough of having to cook for my self because my _mother_ forgot to because her special little Wyatt needed her." He spat the word 'mother' like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. "People like her shouldn't be aloud to have kids." To the shock of everyone Henry Jr nodded in agreement.

"I can see where you are going. When Aunt Piper is babysitting us, I'm the one taking care of the others because she to busy taking care of her Presious little Wyatt and Melinda. How I can be related to her I'll never know." Pride smirked at Henry Jr.

"Well well well, seems like this wont be a boring existens after all." Henry Jr just smirked back.

**Envy: **

Envy had met up with Zack who had introduced him to the others and set Envy up with a apartment beside a girl named Max. Who also was an transgenic. She was cool. She didn't seem to care about ilegal stuff. She was a thief herself so. But her friend Orignal Cindy was cool. They showed him the works of the city. Then got him a job at a Jam Pony as a messenger boy. They had introduced him as Max younger twin Alec. As soon as does words were out of OC's mouth he was accepted into their little strange family. Right now though he was with Spikey on a delivery of a series packages to the same adress. It was some office building where the bosses had bought something for their workers. They walked into the building with two bags of packages. They walked over to the front desk.

"Jam Pony messengers, can you sign here please?" Envy asked and put the papers in front of the girl who signed them. She added a paper with her phone nr.

"You're the hottest Messenger I have ever seen. Call me." He grinned and nodded his head. He may be only 13 but he looked a hell of alot older. A thing you get for growing up with Lucifer and his Seven Deadly Sins.

"I sure will." Spikey was in total shock when they walked in to Jam Pony. Max frowned and walked over.

"Spikey you okay?" Everyone was watching him now. Spikey nodded.

"J-just shocked. Your brother just had to ask her for to sign the papers and he got her phone nr." Everyone gawked at Envy who just shrugged and went to get more packages.

**Wrath:**

Wrath drove the car Gluttney had bought him up to the house in Alaska where the Cullens lived. He had contacted Carlslie at the hospital and he had said to come there. He didn't like the thought of beeing away from his family. But Lucifer told him that they would meet up again in 7 years. Wrath smiled at the thought. His little Greed would be 21 in 7 years. He sighed. He would miss his mate that's for sure. He remembered the first time he saw Greed and knew he was his mate.

_Wrath was taken to the house by Lucifer and Envy. He walked into the living room to see five other kids. It was then he saw him. The boy with brown hair and brown eyes. His mind screamed, 'MINE!' and he knew this was his mate. He looked at Lucifer who had seen his look and nodded. He walked over to the guy. _

_"My name is Jasper but you can call me Wrath." The boy blushed and smiled shyly. _

_"My name is Lance but you can call me Greed." _

Wrath had been taking care of his little Greed after that. He hadn't anyone ever hurt him and he knew when his mate was troubled about something with the help of his empethy power. He stopped at the driveway of the house and walked over to the door. Before he could knock the door flew open and woman with blond hair opened.

"Are you Jasper?" Wrath nodded. He walked into the living room to see five other vampires. A man with blond hair stood up.

"I'm Carlslie and this is my mate Esme. Our children Emmet and his mate Roselie who is standing next to you. Edward and his mate Alice." Wrath nodded.

"I'm Jasper. I heard you might be able to help me." Carlslie nodded.

"You said over the phone that you were a born Vampire whose mother had been using you to creat an army." Wrath nodded.

"Yes that's true. I just been able to excape." He then turned to glare at Edward. "If you would be so kind to stay out of my mind then I don't have to rip you apart." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"You're seperated from your mate." Everyone looked at him with symphty. Wrath shook his head.

"It's for the best. He his what the humans call a Mutant. He is going to a school where he can learn how to control his powers." Edward nodded and with that he was accepted.

**Greed:**

Greed walked up to the school which was a mansion and a guy with a masculer build body walked up to him and sniffed him.

"Who are you?" Greed looked at the man but keept quiet. 3 metal claws grew from each hand on the guy. "I won't ask you again." Greed sighed.

"I'm Lance, I have meeting with the proffessor." The guy nodded.

"I'm Logan. I'll take you to the proffessor." Greed nodded and they went into the mansion. They soon came to the proffessor's office. As soon as he came in he raised an eyebrow. There was 4 other people there. 2 girls and 2 boys. They boys were obviously brothers. The only difference was that one had blond hair and the other had brown. The one with brown hair had red sunglasses on which Greed thought was weird. The girls, well woman and girl, the woman had long white hair while the girl had red hair and green eyes. 'Huh, a little like Lust's mother. Maybe they're related.' Greed thought then he glared at the proffessor.

"It would be nice of you if you stayed out of my mind _proffessor._" Everyone looked at hm in shock and Logan growled. The proffessor though just shook his head.

"No, it's nothing. I'm sorry for tresspassing on your privecy." Greed just nodded then looked at the others in the room. The proffessor smiled.

"These are Scott and Alex Summers, Jean Gray, Ororo Moonro and I'm sure you already know Logan. As for myself I'm Proffessor Charles Xaiver." Greed nodded.

"I'm Lance." Alex smiled at him.

"What can you do? I can shot energi from my hands. Scott can shot lasers from his eyes. Jean has telekanises and a part telepath. Logan has his claws and super healing. Ororo can control the weather." Greed smirked and suddenly the floor started shaking making everyone but the proffessor and Logan fall to the floor.

"I can creat earthquecks." Alex grinned.

"Cool."

**Gluttney:**

Gluttney walked inside the police station and went to the front desk.

"I heard people were looking for me." The woman at the desk looked up.

"And you're?"

"Quatre Rebarba Winner." Her eyes went wide and she picked up the phone and dialed the nr to someone. Soon and man came and introduced himself as Rashid. Apparently his mother had asked him and his people to look after him but his father wouldn't let them see him.

"I was 6 when he gave me away. So don't blame yourself. He fouled alot of people." The man nodded.

"Come on let me take you home. You can look through the company papers tomorrow." Gluttney nodded in agreement. That sounded good. He could get used to being Quatre again before he needed to talk to alot of people.

**Sloth:**

Sloth stood at the airport waiting for the Garwins to pick him up. Lucifer had gotten him their nr and he called them. They had happly agreed to take him in. Soon a guy his age with blond hair and grey eyes. He waled over to Sloth.

"I'm Reid Garwin. Father said you would came and live with us." Sloth nodded.

"Tyler." Reid grinned and dragged him to his car. One thing Sloth learn pretty quickly was that Reid loved speed.

**Lust:**

Lust was the last to leave. He really didn't want to but he had to. It wouldn't be fair if he got to stay with Luc and not the others. The had said good bye to Luc before he left home. He didn't think he would be able to leave if Luc came to the platform with him. He saw his ex-family pull a crowd like he rememberd them doing. But this year was special. The-Boy-Who-Lived was going to Hogwarts for his first year. He shook his head and left for the train.

"Need help?" A voice from behind him asked. He turned and saw a guy with red hair and brown eyes. Lust blushed emberessment but nodded.

"Yeah, thanks." The guy nodded and yelled.

"Oi Fred, get over here." A guy who couldn't be anyone but the first guy's twin came and together got Lust trunk on the train. Lust followed them into an compartment.

"Thanks guys." The twins shook their heads.

"No problom. I'm Goerge by the way and this is Fred. If you need help at Hogwarts just go looking for us. The Weasley twins." Lust nodded.

"I'm Harry Potter." The twins looked at him with symphty.

"I got to be tough living with the brat." Lust raised an eyebrow at them.

"Our little brother is the best friend of Edward Potter. Personly we can't stand the brat." Lust smirked at them.

"It's good then that I haven't been living with them since I was 6 then isn't." The twins looked at him in shock before they started to laugh. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I changed Lust brother's name to Henry otherwise it would be complecated when the Cullens and the Potters are at the same place.

Declaimer: I own nothing.

Lust glared at the old man infront of him. He just finished his first year of Hogwarts and saved his brother's sorry ass. 'If anybody is allowed to kill him it should be me.' He had thought when he had found out that his brother and friends went after Quirrell, so he had gone and saved his sorry ass but his brother got credit. Not that he wanted it but his brother's smug face just wanted him to go Envy on him. Meaninng he wanted to kick his sorry ass. Though the end had been bad the whole year wasn't. He had had some fun. He had been sorted into Slytherin. Which he had just sent a smirk at his parents and yelled 'Take that, suckers.' Making the whole Slytherin table laugh and Proffessor Snape look at him with respect. Soon after he had a gang of his own rulebreakers. Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. They were respected by the whole house and they had followers like Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode. He remembered their first week they had partyed in Proffessor Macgonagall's classroom and Lust had played around in her office. The best of it? They had left a couple Griffindore and Ravenclaw ties in the classroom and the Weasley brother Percy's tie in her office with a Revanclaw's panties making them take the blame for the trashed office and classroom. And he means trashed. Books and papers was everywhere, desks and chair broken. Empty tequila and whiskey bottles along with beer cans and firewhiskey bottles. Thoes who could be tied to the crime were forced to clean up and Percy got a howler from his mother for 'messing around in a teacher's office' Though Percy had become a king in the Griffindore house the girl wasn't happy about it. But right now Lust was sitting in the headmaster's office and been told that he would have to go back to the Potters. Needlessy said he wasn't happy.

"My boy, you should be with your family. Not living on your own." Lust glared at him. The Potters were there along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and the four head of houses. Though the last four he had no idead what they were doing there.

"Yeah like they can see past their fucking presious Henry. Since that halloween I have been takin' care of myself. I learn how to cook from the house-elf at the age of 3 so I could at least have something to eat. And if it wasn't for my grandparents I wouldn't have any clothes to call my own. Yeah I can see how I'm better of with the fucking Potters." Everyone looked at him in shock. "Oh and who was there when I learned how to read when I was 2 1/5 years old? Who was there when I learned how to write when I was 3? Who was there to wish me a Happy Birthday? I tell you. No one. Not I single person was there. My own fucking Godfather forgot about me on my birthday. You see, the public isn't the only onse that forgot that the Potter had twins which means our birthday is the sameday. They did too. I haven't had a single Happy Birthday after my first fucking birthday." Proffessor Snape was the only one to look at him sadly. The others looked like he was crazy.

"But Henry's the Boy-Who-Lived. He saved us all. You should show him alittle respect." Lily Potter said and the others nodded in agreement. Lust just looked at her like she was crazy then shook his head sadly.

"How you were allowed to become I mother I'll never know." He muttered which earned some angry looks and a smirk from Proffessor Snape.

"I have been wondering the same thing for years Harry. Still haven't an answer." Lust gave him a grin and hit his fist on the headmaster's desk.

"Damn, and here I was hoping you had the answer." Snape chuckled while the others looked at him in dissapointment. Dumbledore shook his head.

"We're going of the subject. Harry you will live with your family." Lust looked at him for a while and shook his head.

"I can see why Voldermort turned. You kept sending him into an unhappy household. You knew what was going on but ignored it. So in reality, you created Voldermort. He wouldn't be the coldhearted bastred that he is if he had felt loved but you didn't care. Was it the fact that he was a halfblood or that he was a decentend of Slazar Slytherin that made you look the other way. And how many more Voldermort's are you going to creat before you learn from your misstakes?"


	5. Chapter 4

It's been 6 years since that day and Lust was now 17 and a member of the Order. His parents had forced him to join. 'All Potters have been a member so you will too.' So now he was sitting in on a meeting having fun making fun of people who were talking with the Weasley twins. They had joined his little rebellion gang in Hogwarts in his second year after they found out that they were behind the classroom incinted and blamed Percy for it. Right now the Order were fighting about allies. It had been going on for 2 hours and Lust had had enough.

"Why don't we go outside the Magical World?" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"Muggles fight a magical war? Boy you have lost you bloody mind." Mad-eye yelled and the others agreed. Lust sighed.

"Listend here you fucking smartass. The muggles just had a war themselves. And started the preventors to keep the peace. There are also a group of muggles with powers called mutants. There is a woman who can create a fucking storm at a moments notice. A guy who shots lazer beems out of his eyes. There are also transgentics who were created to be the perfect soldiers. If you don't want that then you can always ask the wiccans. After all isn't these kinda problems the King of Magic's problems too? Then we can ask the vegetaren vampires from the states for help and lets not forget the warlocks. And we can always try and find Lucifer. Voldermort his bad for his buisness so he might want to help." Everyone was thinking it over and finally Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry do you have locations for these people?" Lust nodded.

"Yeah, everyone but Lucifer. If he was easy to find he would have been cout a long time ago. But I know how to contact him. You just need to know the right people. You can get Lucifer from one of his Deadly Sins." Everyone shuddered at the thought of talking to the Seven Deadly Sins. They were as bad as Lucifer. If they were sent to kill you. You were dead. Sure you heard mostly about Envy, Wrath and Pride killing. That didn't mean that Lust, Greed, Gluttney and Sloth didn't know how to fight. And Lust was almost as bad as Lucifer himself.

"Who can you get a hold of?" Tonks asked and Lust smirked.

"Lust." Everyone looked at him in horror.

"It's your funeral." Kingsley said but Lust just shrugged it off.

"The mutants can be found at Xaiver's school for gifted children. The vamps can be found in Forks going under the name Cullen. The Preventor Headqurters are here in London. Just speak to Lady Une. She is the Boss of the place. The transgentics are in Seattle. Their headqurters are in a abandon office building. Be careful around them. They can snap your neck faster than you can say 'Wand'. They are trained soldiers after all. King of Magic you can find in Halliwell Manor in San Francisco. The Warlocks you can go to Ipwish for. There are three families. One have taken on the last suvivor of the forth family. The Danvers, The Garwins and The Parrys. The Garwins took in Tyler Simms. His father died in a car accident and his mother killed herself soon after 'cause she couldn't handle the lose." Everyone nodded and Dumbledore took the lead.

"Kingsley, you and Tonks go to the Halliwell's. Mad-eye, you and Severus go to Forks. Sirius, you and Remus go to the Preventors. Lily, you and James go to the Warlocks. Harry, you try and contact Lucifer. Bill and Charlie, you two go and talk with the transgentics. Fred, you and Goerge go to the Mutants. Everyone has their tasks. Go and get us some allies. Don't forget to give them the note and portkey." Everyone nodded and headed out. Harry walked over to the Weasley twins.

"This is the nr to Proffessor Xaiver. Be careful and don't insult anyone. There is a man named Logan but his Mutant name is Wolverin. He can get three metal claws out of his hands and he has been in war more times than anyone could guess so he his more careful then Mad-eye if you catch my drift." Both gluped and nodded. They took the note and headed out. Harry went upstairs to his bedroom and threw up anti-spy and anti-eavesdrop wards before he went to his phone. He picked it up and dialed Gluttney first.

_"Lust, what's up?"_

"Two people from my world will be coming to your boss for help in the war. I think this is the thing Lucifer were talking about when he said we would all be brought together and fight."

_"Okay, I'll do everything I can to be sent there. But seening as I'm one of the best I think it wouldn't be to hard. See you when I see you."_

"Yeah, see you later." He hung up and dialed Greed.

"Hey Greed..." He called all the Deadly Sins to warn them. He saved his call to Lucifer last, knowing that he would be expecting the call. Finally he dialed the nr of the person his body more than anything in the world.

_"Lust, I have been waiting for your call."_

"I know. That's why I called you last. So I could talk to you without having to worry about the others."

_"You know that I don't have to ask. I'll be there tomorrow night." _

"I know. I just...Luc I miss you. Hell my body is getting excited by just hearing your voice. It's been 7 years Luc."

_"You haven't let anybody touch you have you?" _

"Of course not. Me and Greed have been going dry for 7 years Luc. We're desperate to see our guys again."

_"The one who is waiting for something good does never wait to long." _

"Yeah, Yeah I know. But that doesn't change the fact that I have been waking up hard on and there is no Luc to help me."

_"You really are my little Lust aren't you. Always wanting more." _

"What can I say? I'm addicted alright."

_"I know. I'm just as hocked to my little one. Umm...just feeling you under me again. God I miss you." _

"Yeah, same here. I can't wait for tomorrow."

_"Yeah see you then little one. And after the meeting we'll have some fun." _

"I can't wait. Love you Luc."

"Love you too little one."

With the Weasley twins.

Fred picked up the phone at their house and called the nr on the note Harry had given them.

_"Xaiver's school for gifted children, Miss. Moonro speaking."_

"Hey Miss. Moonro. My name is Fred Weasley. I was wondering if me and my brother could come to speak with the proffessor and his X-men as soon as possible?"

_"What do you want to talk about?"_

"The attacks in Britan. They might come to you pretty soon."

_"Can you be here in fifthteen minutes?"_

"Sure." Fred hung up and looked at his brother who nodded.

Fifthteen minutes later.

Fred and Goerge walked up to the school. After going to school in a castle the Mansion wasn't so impessing. They were lead to the proffessor's office by a young guy who wouldn't say what his name was. He would just say; 'Why do you care?' They walked into the office to see a buch of people. One was a younger copy of Lily Potter. Another had brown hair and red sunglasses. Not to forget the blue dude with tail. A guy with brown eyes and brown hair. A girl with red hair with white strips at the front. A girl with brown hair up in ponytail and brown eyes. There was also a guy who were sniffing the air.

'You think that's Logan, Harry worned us about?' Fred thought to his brother. They had had their mind link since they were 5 years old and that's why they could finish each other's sennteces.

'Probobly. And if as bad as Harry said then he will start asking a hell of alot of questions or do the Snape thing and just glare and shot a comment every now and then.' Goerge sent back and Fred chuckled.

"I think it's rude to talk while others can't hear." The Proffessor said and Fred raised an eyebrow.

"And I think it's rude to look into other peoples minds but hey you don't see me complaining." Goerge shook his head.

"It's a twin thing. We have been able to do it since we were 5." The blue dude looked at them.

"So you're twins? I'm not seeing double." He said with a german accent. Goerge smiled.

"We're twins." The blue guy nodded.

"I'm Kurt." Fred nodded.

"I'm Fred and this is Goerge." Kurt smiled showing his pointy teeth.

"These are, Kitty, the girl with ponytail." Kitty smiled shyly and waved. "Scott with the sunglasses." Scott just nodded. "Jean is the girl next to him." The Lily-copy smiled wormly and nodded her head. "The girl with red hair and white strips is Rouge." The girl smiled and both Fred and Goerge thought to each other. 'We have to have her. She's so fucking hot.' The proffessor chuckled and both twins blushed and looked away from Rouge who raised her eyebrow. "The guy sniffing the air is Logan." Logan just glared at them. 'Snape.' Both boys thought. "The guy behind be sitting by the window is Lance." Lance looked at them and then looked outside. "And last but not least. Proffessor Charles Xaiver in the wheelchair." The proffessor smiled at them.

"So you came and warn us?" Goerge nodded.

"Yeah and ask for your help but that's you decition. We will just tell you what's up and then you decide if you want to help or not." The Mutants nodded. Fred sighed.

"You heard about the attacks in Britan?" They again nodded. And they all made themself comfterble. "Well they aren't random. You ever heard of the wizerdring world?" Most of them frowned but Lance, Jean, Logan and the Proffessor just nodded. "Well to does who don't know there's a world out there hidden from this one. A world that is all about magic. We have our own laws and everything." Now the others nodded.

"If there is Mutants then why not magic." Kitty said and the others smiled. Goerge however didn't.

"Yeah well like any world we have our bad guys. This guy named Voldermort went as bad as you can get. He want to reed the world of non-magical people and anyone whose alive will be slaves. He wouldn't care if you're Mutants. If anything he would capture and experiment to see if he can transfer the powers to his people. The Death Eaters." Fred took over.

"He dissapeard for awhile. For 13 year actaully but was brought back 3 years ago and our side is losing badly. We get picked of one by one. In just this month we lost 20 people. Moe and more people are losing hope. Well a member of our group suggested that we seek outside help. So far we have tried to keep the war inside of the Wizerdring world but I don't think we can keep it a secret much longer." He sighed and put his head in his hands. Jean frowned.

"How close were you to does who died?" Goerge put his arms around Fred.

"Our older brother Percy died saving Fred's life." Everyone gasped and looked at Fred sadly. Kurt walked over and put his hand on Fred's back.

"I know what you're going through I resently lost my mother." At this Rouge looked at her hands making Goerge frown.

"She was my mother too." Goerge eyes went wide.

"I'm so sorry." Lance looked at them.

"Well I'm game." The others nodded. Goerge handed the note Dumbledore had given them and the portkey.

"Tomorrow at 2 pm this will take you to our headqurters. Everyone needs to be touching it." The proffessor nodded knowing what it was. "Oh and everyone needs to read that note or they won't get in." With that he went over to his brother and apparted them away making Kurt gape at the place they had been standing. Lance taking pity of Kurt explained.

"They apparted. It a way for them to get around." Kurt just nodded.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lust went to his trunk. 'It's time they meet Lust.' He put on a leather sleveless shirt, that showed a little of his stomach where the start of an tattoo was showing, with the zipper all the way up. The coller going up his neck. You could see his other tattoo going from his neck down his arm. He put on a pair of black leather pants along with black boots. He put on black fingerless gloves going up his wrists. And the last peice a black coller that Lucifer gave him. He walked downstairs knowing that their allies would show up any minute. When he walked into the meeting room which happened to be the dinning room of Grimmlaud place 12 which belonged to Sirius Black. When he walked in everyone turned and qawked at his clothes. Lust just ignored them and went to his corner seat. Soon people started to drop in. Each person that did stared at him for a second before going to their seat. When the clock became 2 pm their allies portkeyed into the room. Everyone looked around and looked shocked at Lust's clothes, except Greed, Gluttney, Sloth, Envy, Pride and Wrath who smirked at him and showed two thumps up. Telling him that they liked his outfit. Gluttney had black jeans and a white shirt. Envy was going alittle army like. He had army green pants white a black t-shirt. Wrath had dark blue jeans with a black shirt. Greed had light blue tourn jeans and a black t-shirt with a brown shirt that had had it's arms tourn off. Lust didn't miss the black fingerless motorcycle golves either. Greed saw what he's eyes were looking at and grinned then nodded to Wrath. Lust nodded. Wrath had bought thoes gloves to him and Lust had spelled them to grow as Greed grew. Sloth do had simple tourn blue jeans with a black t-shirt and a grey jacket over. Pride had gone all black like Lust just not a much leather. He had black leather pants but a regular black t-shirt. Lust saw the white owl tattoo on his arm along with the dragon that was snaking it's way along his other arm. The only one that didn't show was Lucifer. Lily looked at him.

"Didn't you get a hold of Lucifer?" Lust snort.

"You really don't know anything about him. He comes when he feels like it. Not when you want him to be there." Just as he finished the shadows around him hugged him and Lucifer apeard with his arms around Lust.

"As right you're." Lucifer let go and walked over to the only seat left. Lust pants grew uncomfterbley tight when he saw what Lucifer was wearing. He had exactly the same clothes at Lust just that his war blood red. And the coller of his shirt was white. And his gloves were light grey. "So shall we introduce ourselfs?" Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Well we can start with the Order. I'm Albus Dumbledore. To my right are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Potter, Henry Potter, James Potter and in the corner is Harry Potter. To my left are Molly and Arthur Weasley, their kids Bill, Charlie, Fred, Goerge, Ron. Then we have Severus Snape, Mad-eye Moody and Hermione Granger. This is what's left of the Order. You can see why we needed help." The others nodded. Scott took over.

"Well I'm Scott. To my right is Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Bobby. To my left is Lance, Rouge, Logan and Storm. Amaira and Boom-Boom is sitting across from me." Max took over after that.

"I'm Max. To my left is Alec, Zack and Joshua. To my right is Sly, Kit, Zane and Seth." Carlslie took over after that.

"I'm Carlslie. To my left is my mate Esme, Edward and his mate Alice. To my right is Roselie, her mate Emmet and Jasper." Reid took over after that.

"Well I'm Reid Garwin, to my right is Caleb Danvers and Pouge Parry. To my left is Tyler Simms." Piper took over after Reid finished.

"I'm Piper Halliwell. To my left is my husband Leo and our childern Wyatt, Melinda and Chris. To my right is my youngest sister Paige Matthews, her husband Henry and her children Henry Jr, Penelope and Samantha. In front of me is my younger sister Phoebe, her husband Coop and their children Jack and Sarah. And in front of Wyatt is his fiancé Bianca." Duo took up after her.

"Well I'm Duo Maxwell. I may ran and hide but I never tell a lie. To my right is Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton. To my left is Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei." Lucifer smirked.

"And I'm Lucifer." Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Didn't you bring your Seven deadly sins. I mean they say you never go anywhere without them." Lucifer smirked.

"They were already here. I'll let them reintroduce themself when the feel like it." Gluttney smirked.

"Well as Duo said I'm Quatre but I'm also known as Gluttney." Everyone looked at him in shock. Duo smirked.

"Well I already knew seeing as you helped me and Solo but why did you tell?" Gluttney grinned devilishy.

"So I could do this." He said and stood up and walked over to Sloth and pulled him into an passionate kiss which was eagerly returned shocking the other Warlocks. When they pulled apart Sloth pulled Gluttney into his lap.

"Well I'm Tyler Simms but also known as Sloth." Lucifer looked at Lust and opened his arms. Lust all but ran into them and kissed Lucifer who kissed him just as passionately back. Lust grinned at the shocked wizerds.

"Well, I'm Harry Potter but also known as Lust." Everyone gawked at him while Lucifer pulled him into another kiss. Greed smirked.

"I would let them be. They will be at it for a while. I'm Lance by the way. But also known as Greed." He stood up and walked over and plopped down in Wrath's waiting lap. Wrath put his arms around him and pulled him into an hungry kiss.

"I'm not leaving you alone again." He said and gained a chuckled out of Greed. Wrath looked up at the people around him. "Well I'm Jasper also known as Wrath. This handsome fellow in my lap is my mate so anyone touch him and I'll rip you apart." Envy chuckled.

"Chill Wrath. We won't let anything happen you your mate. Besides he can always create an earthquack and watch them fall on their asses." He commented getting weird looks from his fellow transgenics. "I'm Alec also known as Envy." He looked over at Pride who smirked at him. He stood up and walked over to Envy and kissed him before sitting down on his lap.

"Well as my _Mother_ said I'm Chris also known as Pride." Lucifer and Lust finally seperated and Lucifer looked at Wrath.

"You know Wrath. I found out yesterday that our little ones has been going dry all these years." Wrath growled.

"He better be." He said an looked down at Greed who smiled at him.

"Don't worry. You're the only one I would allow touch me." Wrath nodded in saticfation and pulled his mate closer to him. "Shall we start talking war or can I go upstairs and 'Catch up' with my mate." Emmet snickered.

"I wouldn't say no to a little alone time with my mate." Dumbledore nodded.

"I think we should get everyone settled then. Sirius if you could show them their rooms." Sirius nodded and stood up.

"Well if you fallow me then." Lust grinned at his godfather who actaully grown closer too over the years. Sirius reliazed his mistake and had been spending more and more time with his godson. He actually found out that he was Lust 2 years ago and was pretty cool with it. Just treatend to kill Lucifer if he hurt him but other than that he was pretty cool with it.

"Luc will be sharing with me." Molly looked scandalized.

"You will not." She said but Sirius glared at her.

"The boy is 17 and an adult by our own laws so you have no say. Not that you had any to start with. Sure Harry I mean Lust. Just remember,. He hurt you and I kill him. Being the famous Lucifer or not. No one hurts my godson and gets away with it." Lust grinned and dragged Lucifer to the door. Lucifer smirked.

"Wait Lust, I have a quicker way." He pulled his little one into his arms and shadowed them up to Lust's room.

A/N: There's a link on my profil to a picture of Lust and Lucifer's clothes so check it out if you want. By the way I hope you like it.


	7. Chapter 6

It had been a week since the day everyone meet the Sins. It's been a fun week expecially when one of the others walked in on the Sins. The day after they found out it had been Molly and Lily's turn to wake everyone up. They had knocked on Lust's door but didn't get answer. Wrath and Greed had walked by and warned them not to go in but they didn't listend and opened the door. Their eyes went wide when they saw Lucifer fucking Lust into the mattress. Lust saw them and smirked. 'Enjoying the view?' He had asked and then moaned when Lucifer hit his favorite spot. Lily had blushed and rushed out of there while Molly struttered about breakfast before leaving. They couldn't look at either of them without blushing much to Lust and Lucifer amusement. Everyone had learned quickly after that to never walk into Lust room if the door was locked. Right now though the sins and Lucifer were catching up. Lust was laying with his head on Lucifer's lap, while Pride was sitting in between Envy's legs. Greed was sitting on Wrath's lap and Sloth was giving Gluttney's shoulders an massage. Lust had just finished telling them about his years at Hogwarts.

"Well, as you know I have had to deal with the war. I actually was one of the Gundam Pilots. 04." The others smiled at him while Lust shook his head.

"Only you Gluttney, only you." He muttered making everyone laugh. Gluttney stock out his tounge but continued his story.

"Well, after the war I have had the company build orphanges for children who lost their families in the war. But other then beeing the CEO of WEI I'm a Preventor." Greed told them about the war in between humans and mutants.

"And all our leaders, Xaiver, Magneto, Storm and Mystique were taken as the four horse men. In the end we had to use an mutant whose ability was to supress other mutants powers. It was AWSOME!" Everyone laughed at Greed's anitcs. Pride looked around.

"Well I have spent my days killing demon after demon. Showing my 'family' over and over again that you don't have to be the twice-blessed to kill demons." Wrath shook his head.

"Well I have just been laying low and all that kinda stuff. Just trying to blend into the Cullen family." Envy shrugged.

"I have been keeping low so Manticore doesn't find us. But then the cat got out of the bag and I had to fight to survive. The humans killed Cece and Biggs just because they were different." Pride pulled him close to comfort him. Sloth looked up and shrugged.

"My life has been normal as it could get with me beeing a warlock and Sloth in secret. But about a year ago a guy called Chase came to our school and it turned out that he was from the fifth line and came after us for revenge. Caleb killed him though. Just sad that I couldn't kill him myself." Sloth said and pouted. Gluttney chuckled and kissed him.

"Yeah well I'm glad you're safe." Everyone smiled at that. Then looked at Lucifer so he could tell them what's been going on.

"Well just so you know Cloud and the others is back." He started and was meet with alot of growls. " Yeah, Yeah, yeah. I made deal with Cloud. He stay of our grounds and he is safe. But the moment he crosses the line and we can kill him. Which he will." Lust smirked.

"Yeah, he always does. But this time we are really allowed to kill him?" Lucifer nodded.

"We just wait for him to cross the line and then boom his gone and we celebrate." He said with a lustfilled glance at Lust who just shivered at the idea. What can he say he wasn't named Lust for nothing.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but my internet as been saying it self up. But now it's fixed and I can update.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the late update but here it is and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"We do not kill!" Dumbledore said angrily at Lucifer who looked indifferent. There had been an attack on Diagon Ally and Lucifer and The Seven deadly sins had killed at least five Death Eaters each. And now they were back at headquarters and they were getting yelled at. Envy snorted.

"If you would, this whole issue would have been over before it even started." He said and his fellow sins nodded in agreement. Lucifer smirked at Dumbledore.

"You asked for our help and now that we're helping, you complain that we do it the wrong way. Well beggers can't be choosers." He said and turned his back on Dumbledore and went over to Lust who was quietly snickering with Gluttony. He smirked and pulled him into a kiss. "You were so hot out there, love. If I hadn't been busy I would have fucked you right there and then." The women in the room gasped and looked scandalized while the men looked at them with envy. Lust had looked hot while he tore apart Death Eaters as if they were nothing but air with a sexy grin on his face. He really lived up to his name. Lust smirked.

"Well I can't have you unsatisfied." He said and dragged Lucifer out of the room.

* * *

Voldemort was cursing his Death Eaters for their failer. Lucius Malfoy dropped to his knees in front of him when he had stopped torturing Goyal.

"They have gathered help from other countries, milord. But the ones that tore through us like we were nothing looked to be Lucifer and his seven deadly sins. It was Lust who killed Crabbe and Bellatrix along five of the lower Death Eaters." Voldemort raised an eyebrow.

"The only reason Lucifer would help the light is if one of hisss sssinsss are apart of the Order, which doesssn't make much sssenssse. Luciusss, find out why Lucifer would join the light." With that he dismissed them.

* * *

Lust and Gluttney were playing with Shade, Lust's wolf. As they did they were talking about their guys.

"I mean, he just picked me up and wisked me away to an asian restaurant. While there he went down on his knee and propsed." Glutteny said and Lust smiled at him.

"That's great. You said yes right?" Gluttney threw him a glare.

"Of course I did Lust." He said an punshed him on the shoulder. Lust faked a sigh of relief.

"Good. I was a little worried when I saw that Throwa dude looking at your ass." Glutteny shook his head.

"Throwa and Duo want me to be with them but have always said no. You're not the only one who has been going dry." Lust nodded. "Though not as long. Under the war I went to hide in Ipswich for just that reason. I get to see my guy and to hide at the sametime." Lust nodded.

"Did you hear about the Order's reaction when I told them why I left?" Gluttney shook his head. "They said. 'But Henry's the Boy-Who-Lived. He saved us all. You should show him alittle respect.' Can you believe that? I don't even know how that woman was allowed to be a mother." Gluttney looked at him in shock.

"Lily Potter actually said that?" Lust nodded. "But I'm glad she became a mother or we wouldn't have or Lust now would we?"

* * *

The next couple months were all about training Henry for that killing shot but what the others didn't know was that Lucifer sent his Sins to kill all the known Death Eaters so when the final battle came there wouldn't be that many. They drugged Severus Snape with truth serum and got him to name all the Death Eaters he knew and they burnt down their houses and killed families. They left the kids alone but they obliviate their memories of them making people believe there was a third team playing. What shocked most was that Draco Malfoy killed his own father. Lucifer ran into his and Lust's room/ their plans room.

"The rumor is that Voldie will attack Hogwarts in a week."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

During that week plans were made and Gundams were put as snipers while Transgenics were put in the forest for sneak attacks. Vampires to attack first. Next was the wicca witches and warlocks. Then came the wizards and the X-men. Lucifer and his Seven Deadly Sins was suppose to make sure Henry made it to Voldemort. When the day came the students were at the Great Hall for dinner when Voldemort and his Deat Eaters attacked. All went according to plan until Henry couldn't kill Voldemort. Oh he wounded him but was killed in the process.

"NOOO!" Lily yelled when she saw her son fall. They all watched as Lust jumped in front of Voldemort and raised a gun. They saw that Lucifer and the other sins aimed at the other main Death Eaters. Like Barty Crouch Jr, Rebastian, Rodolphus, Pettegrew, Nott, Avery and Mulciber. Voldemort looked at Lust and laughed.

"Little Harry Potter is going to try and kill me when his brother, the-boy-who-lived, failed and with a muggle toy." Lust smirked as the others laughed too and the Order looked worried.

"No Harry Potter won't kill you." He said making Voldemort and his remaining Death Eaters smirked. "But Lust glady will." He said and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Voldemort's shoulder and Lust step up and pressed the wound with his foot making Voldemort wince. "You should never have messed around on our territory." He said and put a bullet in Voldemort's head. As he turned and walked away he heard his fellow sins and his lover pull the trigger too. The snipers, vamps, transgenics, wicca witches, warlocks and the X-men took care of the rest. As the last Death Eater was dead everyone headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

After the battle clean up everyone was called to the Great Hall by Lucifer. Lust had changed his clothes to a pair of black leather pants with a white buttom up shirt and his leather band around his neck. When he got to the Great Hall he saw Lucifer in black leather pants and red buttom up shirt that was unbuttomed all the way. His fellow sins were also dressed for party so was the Wealsey twins and his friends in Slytherin. So was all the allies. Everyone else was confused along with proffessors and other Order and Ministery people. Lucifer waved his sins over before he turned to the people.

"Tonight the enemy was killed and now we party Lucifer style." As soon as those words were said food apeard on the only table in the room and Ke$ha's Tik Tok started to play and Lust was pulled to the dancefloor. Soon they were followed by allies friends and family. All night the party was on and didn't stop until around ten the next morning. Everyone watched Lucifer and his sins as they danced. They were shocked when Lucifer ripped Lust shirt open but Lust just grined his sexy grin and kept dancing. By the end of the party all they could be found making out in some corner or chair or something. But the adults were shocked how long they could keep dancing.

* * *

The next morning they were all called to the headmaster's office.

"Good morning everyone." Dumbledore said after Severus had given them the hangover cure. "Now I want to know what you eight will be doing after the war is over." Gluttney looked at him like he was crazy.

"And that is your buisness, because?" Duo chuckled at that but looked at his friend.

"You will continue to work, right?" Gluttney looked at Lucifer who nodded.

"Yes I will continue as I have after the war but this just means our family got bigger. The Ex-Gundams from my side." He said and looked at his fellow sins.

"The Cullens from me." Wrath said.

"And the X-men from me." Greed said.

"Henry Jr from me and Victor from me." Pride said.

"And the transgenics from me." Said Envy.

"The sons of Ipswich from me." Sloth said.

"And my little gang of ex-students and Sirius Black from me." Lust said with a small smile. Lucifer gave a smile of his own.

"Looks like our family went from small to big. Seems like beeing seperated wasn't that bad at all." The sins smiled and shook their heads.

"No but I don't want to be kept from my family again." Envy said and his fellow sins nodded in agreement.

-The End-

* * *

A/N: I want to thank everyone who read this story and barred with me through bad spelling. And everyone who reviewed. That's what kept this story going. I hope you liked the ride as much as I did.


End file.
